The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grape which will hereinafter be denominated as ‘Sheegene-12’ and more particularly as a grapevine which produces a dark red-colored seedless table grape that matures in early August in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The new invention most closely resembles Flame Seedless (unpatented) but it produces a dark red-colored medium size grape that is sweet, has very good flavor, and matures at least two weeks later.